Kim Diffy: Girl of Two Centuries
by Jeune Ecrivain
Summary: It is now 2026, and Phil and Keely’s daughter is 15 years old. As she goes about her life with her friends, some of whom have big secrets, her father gives her a secret of her own to keep…or share with her companions.
1. Grease Is The Word

Disclaimer: This work of fiction is based on characters and situations owned by the Walt Disney Company. No copyright infringement is intended, and no profit is being made from it. This is purely for entertainment.

**Kim Diffy: Girl of Two Centuries**

**By Jeune Ecrivain**

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: It is now 2026, and Phil and Keely's daughter is 15 years old. As she goes about her life with her friends, some of whom have big secrets, her father gives her a secret of her own to keep…or share with her friends.**

"'I'm going to go for Danny Zucco."

Kim Diffy's eyes widened as her best friend, Trevor Gordon, made this announcement. Forever the aspiring actor, Trevor had not surprised anyone by declaring that he would do everything possible to land a role in Pickford High School's production of _Grease_. However, aiming straight for the male lead was ambitious even for him.

"The lead role? Are you serious?" Kim replied.

"Dead serious."

"Wow! I have to say, I'm impressed! It'll take guts to take on a role that's usually designated for one of the popular jocks or something."

"I know. I hate that!" exclaimed Trevor. "None of those guys can act any better than a toad on a log. If we're going to pull this production off, we need someone with more than just a pretty face and a forehead you can crush a soda can with."

"Try telling that to Mr. Fernicello," Kim said. "I don't think he's ever given up on going Hollywood, and Hollywood is all about pretty faces."

"Yet I'm afraid if I'm going to snag this role, I must make one concession to the aesthetic whims of popular culture."

"Oh, yeah? What's that?"

Trevor fingered his thick scalp of blond curls. "I've got to do something with this hair. This play is about greasers in the 1950s. I look more like a blond Greg Brady, and he was a 1970s guy."

Kim reached across the cafeteria table and ruffled the aforementioned golden locks playfully. "Why don't you just wear a wig or something?"

"I never said I was ready to be that artificial yet," answered Trevor.

Kim giggled and rolled her eyes, which Trevor secretly found rather cute. In his mind, he envisioned a cartoon version of himself looking smitten for a moment, then instantly surprised at his own thoughts, and finally dejected. The cartoonified Trevor muttered, "I need help. I just referred to my BF of 13 years as 'cute.'" The real Trevor than slapped himself on the forehead. "Darn you, Mom!" he said to no one in particular.

"What about your mom?" Kim asked, puzzled at his sudden change of subject.

"Uh…" began Trevor, seemingly surprised that she had heard him. "It's just…something my Mom told me she used to do in her head when she was a teenager, and now she's got me doing it."

Kim laughed. "Are you sure you really want to be picking up habits from a woman who still calls her husband by his childhood nickname?"

"Actually, that kinda comes in handy," remarked Trevor. "It kind of serves as a warning for me. Whenever Mom calls Dad 'Gordo,' I know to leave the room unless I want to witness some real sappiness."

"It's the same with me sometimes when my mom calls my dad 'Philly-Willy.' Dad says he hates it, but I think Mom knows better."

Trevor chuckled, but whatever he would've said next was cut short by another familiar face approaching them. This member of Kim's circle of friends was a rather pretty girl with sharp blue eyes and a crooked smile. While Trevor was often referred to by his friends as "the Actor" of the group, this quirky and sometimes downright neurotic young woman had long ago been dubbed "Madam Mischief." Her mother, Tawny, just called her "her father's daughter."

She took a seat next to Trevor with an infant grin on her face that was just waiting to mature plastered on her face. Kim knew that expression all too well. "Lindsey…what did you do?"

Lindsey Stevens responded with a confident smirk. "You remember when I was doing an experiment on my chewed gum collection for my science project, and I got my foot stuck on one of the wads that fell off?"

"Yeah," replied Kim with a crinkled nose.

"Well, I was trying to yank myself loose, and I finally did, but the force of my last self-yank pushed me straight into the display case. I ended up knocking off one of those big eggs in one of those jars."

"The preserved ostrich egg. I remember that," said Trevor.

"Well, I have a few…connections…at the zoo, and I managed to procure a new egg."

"You stole an ostrich egg from the zoo!" Kim repeated. "Do I even want to know how you pulled that off?"

"Hey, I did not steal it! I have my ways of…getting through the red tape. Anyway, I snuck into the classroom this morning, took out the white bowling ball I used as a substitute, and put the new egg in a jar full of water," she finished, obviously quite proud of herself. "Thanks to my ingenuity and resourcefulness, nobody will be the wiser!"

"Where'd you get a white bowling ball to substitute right at the scene without going to a bowling alley or something?" asked Kim, half-afraid of the answer.

Lindsey pointed with her thumb over to a chubby boy sitting two tables down from them. "James 'Six-Pins' Dawson. He's a bowling nut. Never goes anywhere without his ball. It cost me $40, but he agreed to lend it to me."

"How'd you sneak into school early enough to make the switch?" queried Trevor.

"I borrowed my aunt's keys," answered Madam Mischief nonchalantly. "That's the great thing about having a relative that works at your school."

"Wait a minute. You said you put it in a jar full of water?" Trevor observed.

"Yeah. So?"

"Lindsey, all those preserved animals and stuff are dead. They go in formaldehyde so they don't decay!" Kim exclaimed.

"It won't decay!" said Lindsey. "It's not dead."

Trevor and Kim exchanged horrified looks. Kim opened her mouth to tell Lindsey she was crazy, but she was promptly stopped by a rising outcry from the entire student body as a newborn ostrich came seemingly out of nowhere and sprinted across the cafeteria.

Lindsey watched in awe as the ostrich exited. "Okay…Maybe it was a little too alive."

Trevor opened his mouth to say, "Gee, d'ya think," but once again an outcry stopped him. This time, a single female voice shouted, "LINDSEY!"

"Uh-oh! It's Aunt Ren! She's on to me! Gotta go!" With that, Lindsey took off and left Trevor and Kim to shake their heads.

**A/N: As you've certainly noticed by now, I designed this story with three major ideas in mind, one of which is crossovers galore! I've got more second-generation DC crossovers in store, so stay tuned.**


	2. PrePaternal Birth

Disclaimer: This work of fiction is based on characters and situations owned by the Walt Disney Company. No copyright infringement is intended, and no profit is being made from it. This is purely for entertainment.

**Kim Diffy: Girl of Two Centuries**

**By Jeune Ecrivain**

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: It is now 2026, and Phil and Keely's daughter is 15 years old. As she goes about her life with her friends, some of whom have big secrets, her father gives her a secret of her own to keep…or share with her friends.**

**A/N: I'm having a little trouble working a decent description of Kim into the story itself, so I'll just tell you. She's basically Keely with Phil's hair color and eye color.**

**Chapter 2**

"Trevor, that girl needs help," Kim remarked dryly.

"That's Madam Mischief for you," replied Trevor resignedly. "Give her red hair, show biz aspirations, and a distinctive, wailing cry, and you've got Lucy Ricardo."

Kim giggled again. "Quit making me laugh!"

_It's not my fault I'm funny_, said Trevor's inner cartoon self smugly, sitting on a stool with a microphone in hand like a stand-up comedian. _But you are kind of cute when you laugh_. The animated Trevor then dropped his microphone and fell off his stool in shock. _Did I just say that?_

Kim snapped Trevor out of his thoughts. "So, as a cast member, I expect you to snag me a front row seat. I wanna watch you up close while you sing 'You're the One That I Want.'"  
"Actually, that song is unique to the movie version. It won't be in the play," Trevor corrected.

Kim looked at him as if a great injustice had been done. "What! But that's the best song in the whole movie!"

"I tell you what. If I get the role, I'll see if I can talk Fernicello into putting it in."

"You'd do that for me?"

Trevor shrugged. "Sure. Why not? Knowing how much of a wannabe-Hollywood-guru he is, it shouldn't be too hard."

"Thanks, Trev," Kim said with a warm smile.

Trevor and Kim returned momentarily to eating their lunches, but it wasn't long before another mutual friend could be seen making his way over to their table. "…and if you wear that really fine jean skirt of yours, I'll give you a tour of my Dad's radio station!" he finished making a date over his shoulder with a tall, rather pretty girl who was still standing in line. "Holla!" he said to her with an accompanying hand gesture before taking his seat next to Trevor.

"Okay, Mark," Kim began. "Who is she?"  
Mark Thomas, a buxom African-American boy with a swagger about him that was overconfident and charming at the same time, responded eagerly, "Y'all, I got a date with Felicia Dapperman! Do you know how hard that was?"

"Not very hard I would think, considering your dad's a big-time radio personality," observed Trevor.

"And let's not forget your mom, the fashion designer," added Kim.

"Well, that helped, but I like to think my charm had something to do with it," said Mark indignantly.

"Uh-huh," said Kim doubtfully.  
"You got somethin' to say, Kim," challenged Mark.

"Mark, don't take this the wrong way, but your pick-up lines could be better," replied Kim.

"Oh, is that so?" said Mark defiantly. "I'll have you know…" he stopped in mid-sentence, a far away look in his eye. His mind stopped registering anything around him. Instead, he saw in his head a vivid image of Kim saying, "No offense guys, but I thought I was the normal one! Now I find out I was born years before my own father!" As quickly as the image had come, it was gone. Mark blinked.

Trevor and Kim knew that look. "The Psychic strikes again!" said Kim.  
"What'd you see?" queried Trevor.

"I saw Kim, but…it doesn't make sense," replied Mark, confused.

Kim's interest was peaked. "What happened?"

"You said you were…born…somehow…before your own father."

"What? Mark, how is that possible? How can anyone be born before one of their own parents?"

"Hey, don't ask me," Mark said defensively. "I just have the visions. Interpreting them isn't always as easy as having them."

"Are you sure you heard right?" asked Trevor.

"Yes. I heard right. It happened in my own head, man," contested Mark. "She said, 'I thought I was normal, but now I find out I was born before my father.'"

"Maybe it's some kind of riddle," Kim speculated.

"Oh, great! Now some of my visions are riddles!" exclaimed Mark sarcastically. "Sometimes, I just wish this whole vision thing had skipped a generation like my mom thought it would."

"Don't worry, Mark. We'll figure it out," reassured Kim. "That's so weird, though. How can anyone be born before their father? It's impossible!"  
"Yeah, 'cause without your dad having been born, there's no one for your mom to have a kid with. Either that, or she ends up having kids with someone else, but then none of those kids would be you, and…" Trevor stopped short. "This is bizarre!"

"Tell me about it," supported Mark. "I mean, I don't always interpret my visions right even when they do make sense. I'd hate to think how this one's going to turn out."


End file.
